Pluto
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: Once upon a time, a lonely boy met a friendly ghost. Pokemon Platinum spoilers.


This oneshot is based off the Rotom in the Pokemon Platinum game, so there are spoilers for those who haven't played it yet. I'm not really sure what I was trying to get from this story, but I kind of like it. I don't own Pokemon.

**Pluto**

Once upon a time, a lonely boy met a friendly ghost.

He had been bitter; annoyed that he had to cut the grass in the hot sun instead of playing games or inventing little gadgets to entertain himself. He was wealthy and quite smart, smarter than most boys his age and was quite the little inventor. Everyone said that he would grow up to become a scientist or some other important position; that he will change the world. He was a little arrogant as well; it comes with the wealth and intelligence. He may not have had very many friends, if any at all, but he was perfectly content that way. Just a little.

But now he was outside, staring dismally at the lawn mower. _Why did Mother have to give the butler the day off and make me do all the work?_

Foot raised, he pushed down on the start-up button. The engine sputtered and did nothing. Eyebrows knitting together, he pushed down on the button again, a little harder than before. The engine sputtered once more and suddenly soot-like smoke shot out from underneath it, promptly hitting him in the face. Coughing loudly, he wiped his glasses clean so that he could see again before glaring at the lawn mower.

Eyes narrowed, he cursed under his breath (something that definitely would of gotten him in trouble with Mother) before kicking the lawn mower as hard as he could. Suddenly, the lawn mower roared to life and shot off like a gun across the lawn, tearing up the grass in it's wake. He watched with horror as the lawn mower jumped and tore up spots of the ground before heading toward an area that had some of his toys scattered about, in particular a toy robot that he was very fond of.

In a panic, he ran as fast as he could and kicked the toy out of the way of the lawn mower's path. The toy sailed through the air and crashed in the mess of bushes and tall grass nearby. However, he didn't stop to look for it as he ran to catch up with the lawn mower, stomping his foot down on the button. The lawn mower came to a stop, coughing as smoke lazily drifted from it. The boy sighed in relief as he pulled the lawn mower away toward the bushes where he saw the toy disappear.

_Mother is going to kill me when she sees the lawn_, he thought grimly as he paused to look for his lost robot. So far, he wasn't having much luck. He poked through the bushes, but was still unable to find it. He winced as one of the bushes scratched his face. "Great." he sat down cross-legged in front of the lawn mower. "Just great...that was my favorite toy."

Now that he thought about it, it really was his favorite toy. And now he couldn't find it. He sighed glumly, staring at the lawn mower. "This is your fault you know. You should be doing something about this."

After a few seconds he rolled his eyes. "Look at me, talking to the lawn mower. I might as well tattoo 'lonely and desperate' across my forehead. I really need friends..." He was vaguely surprised to hear himself say that, but it was true.

Suddenly, the lawn mower rumbled again and the boy looked warily at it, wondering if he should be getting up and out of the way in case it turned back on and tried to run him down. But then, it glowed a faint green color. His eyes widened as an odd shape twisted out of the lawn mower, glowing from green to teal and a pair of large blue eyes appeared, staring at him. His mouth fell open and he scooted away a little as the rest of it's body appeared. It blinked once at the boy before floating toward the bushes and disappeared out of sight.

"W-what was that!?" the boy asked, looking from the lawn mowers back to the bushes where the Pokemon had disappeared.

Suddenly, the Pokemon was back, and it was holding the boy's toy robot. It held the toy out to him, looking curious. _"Ro?"_it said in a distant, static voice.

"Y-you found it. Thanks." he said, accepting his robot back. The ghost smiled. _"Rotom!"_

He stood up, quite curious. "I've never seen a Pokemon like you before. And you were living in our lawn mower?"

_"Ro!"_ it nodded.

"Interesting..." he said, walking around the Pokemon to examine it. The Pokemon smiled cheerfully at him and floated about his head, it's two plasma, static burst-like arms waving excitedly in the air. _"Rotom!"_

So many ideas ran through his head, the experiments he could do! But then he heard his mother calling for him. He sighed before turning to the Rotom, whose small mouth was open in a little "o", looking concerned.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later..." he said as he started to walk back toward the house. Suddenly, he was lifted off the ground a few inches. Looking down, he saw the Rotom grinning happily as it glowed with a light blue energy that was now surrounding him. _"Rotom!"_ it trilled.

"I can't play right now...maybe another time." he said. The Rotom looked sad as it reluctantly let him back down on the ground. The boy watched it as it continued to float rather pathetically by him as he started walking toward the front door. He sighed before turning to face it.

"You get pretty lonely, huh?"

The Rotom closed it's eyes, nodding. _"Ro..."_

"...Do you want to be friends?"

_"Ro?"_ Rotom asked, looking curious. The boy himself was confused by his own statement, but after thinking about it a little, he smiled. "Yeah, we'll be friends. That way, neither one of us will ever be lonely again."

The grin that spread across Rotom's face seemed to almost crack it's body. _"Rotom!" _it said happily as random bursts of static rippled in the air around it. The boy couldn't help but chuckle, even when he heard his mother calling for him again.

"Honey, didn't you hear me? I said to come-oh my god, what in the world happened to the lawn!?"

* * *

And so, the boy wasn't so lonely anymore.

When he wasn't busy with homework or experiments, he and Rotom would play together in his room with his toys or outside out in the lawn. He was very happy and so was Rotom.

"You're a great friend, Rotom." he said one day after an afternoon of play. Rotom trilled happily at this sentiment. Smiling, the boy wrapped his arms around the ghost in a hug. Rotom did the same too with it's arms. _"Rotom!"_

Suddenly a burst of static coursed through the two of them. The boy screeched in pain and recoiled from the Pokemon, laying on the ground unconscious from the electric shock. The Rotom looked scared as it looked down at his unmoving form. _"Ro..."_It was sad that it's new friend could not hug it without hurting himself. It's eyes trailed to the toy robot laying on the ground nearby. An idea suddenly came to the Rotom. Closing it's eyes, it glowed a light yellow color before slowly possessing the toy robot.

When the boy awoke, he looked around for a sign of it's friend. He wasn't angry at it for knocking him unconcious, if anything he was worried for it. "Rotom? Where did you go?"

His toy robot slowly lurched forward awkwardly with it's robotic legs as it's eyes had been replaced by a familiar pair. _"Ro!"_

"Rotom?" he asked the toy. It jiggled slightly, as if to indicate a yes. He picked it up, smiling a little. "I guess this solves the hugging problem, huh?"

_"Ro!" _it agreed.

So the boy and Rotom would play, and when physical contact was needed, Rotom would possess his toys so that he wouldn't get shocked. They were really good friends and the boy had a happy childhood.

But of course, one day, he'll grow up and become more obsessed with his experiments and becoming a scientist. Play will be limited if minor at best. The only real fun will be when he invents new items for Rotom to possess, such as a fridge, a fan, a washing machine, a toaster oven, and reworking the old lawn mower that Rotom had originally possessed when they had first met. Then he'll become older and older until his hair is grey and there's no possible way where he can play with Rotom anymore. He will join Team Galactic; after all, everyone always believed he would change the world. Rotom will cling to the childhood past and stay behind in the soon deserted and worn down mansion, waiting for the lonely boy to come back and play with him once again. And the boy and the friendly ghost will be lonely once again.

But, but for now, while he's still a kid, it's ok.

* * *

_Rotom and the boy are on the lawn with a telescope. He points way up into the sky. "You can't see it without looking through the telescope, and even then it's still small and insignificant, but that way is where Pluto is."_

* * *

It's better not to dwell on those kind of things.


End file.
